


Taste and Scent

by wanderamaranth



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderamaranth/pseuds/wanderamaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Alice, there is something almost erotic about the way a pear smells. The Hatter watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Alice's POV

To Alice, there was something almost erotic about the way a pear smelled.

Alice would never admit this, of course, but she still thought it. The faint earthy tang of the skin and the sweetness that hinted at the taste that lurked underneath set her pulse to racing and her mouth watering. She shivered as she stared at the innocent fruit before her, and then lifted her gaze up to the man holding it. His smile was wide as it ever was, but today only the hint of his teeth shown from underneath his lips. A glimmer of white, all the more desired for the hesitant appearance.

She accepted the fruit from his palm with the faintest of blushes upon her cheeks. She knew the man would not know the reasoning behind her embarrassment; better for him to not. Her fingertips grazed his palm as she picked it up, and she wondered if she imagined the slight intake of breath she heard when doing so. Looking up at him, his gaze clear green and unwavering in its innocent confidence, she knew she must have, and questioned herself as to why she should wish to hear such a thing.

How long had it been since she'd had a pear? This one was almost too large for her grasp, and purple-skinned, to boot, but was the same comforting weight that pears had always had in her Above world. Thumb swirling once near the stem at the top, Alice took a deep breath and brought the pear close to her lips. Her mouth was opening in preparation to take a bite when she inhaled deeply, and was struck once again by the smell.

Eyes fluttering shut, her half-opened lips rest gently on the unbroken skin as she took another deep breath, allowing herself to savor the moment. She was sure of her companion's small strangled gasp this time, but she didn't care, too far gone in the promise of what was to come. She took one more shallow breath before opening her mouth the rest of the way and delicately, slowly, sinking her teeth into the side of the pear.

It wasn't quite ripe enough to bite into easily. She had to dig her teeth harder than she expected to break the skin, but when she did she was rewarded by the sweet juice hitting her tongue, and the mellow flesh practically melting down her throat.

After that all thought was lost in the rapturous rending of the fruit, her first small, almost lady-like bite the last of such she took. Eyes slipping shut, she devoured the large purple pear quickly, her movements only slowing when one of her greedy bites caused her to come away with seeds in her mouth. Briefly she contemplated spitting them out upon the ground, but decided against that and instead swallowed them whole. She lowered the hand holding the pear away and took a deep, cleansing breath before her eyes slid open drowsily, feeling as though she had just awakened from a marvelous dream.

Blinking her eyes a few more times, the man before her came back into focus just as Alice remembered he was still there. The way she flushed this time was not faint in the least; she felt it bloom full-force across her face and down her neck, even going so far as to linger on her chest.

His mouth was open in the smallest 'o'; the rest of his face was curiously slack. Alice fancied she could see his body almost shrink into itself as he exhaled slowly through that 'o', his unblinking eyes never leaving her face. He was as still as a statue, albeit much more colorfully adorned than one.

The wind blew gently from behind him, carrying traces of the man's scent to Alice's eager nose. Tea was predominant, a rich black pekoe that was simple, and unapologetically so; this was coupled with the acridity of ink. Hiding underneath those two top notes was a hint of sweetness, sticky honey mellowed by the smooth comfort of heavy cream. Alice's mouth watered once again, and her mind flittered over the idea that her companion's smell was not incomparable to that of the fruit she'd just partook.

Juice dripping from her fingertips woke her from this contemplation as she became terribly aware of the silence between them.

"Thank you for the pear, Hatter." Alice said, very quietly. Curtseying, (and why she was doing something so formal she had no idea,) she then turned and ran towards the safety of Marmoreal's walls. The fruit's core slipped from her grasp as she bounded away.

"You are…most welcome, Alice." Hatter replied, as he was left wondering what, exactly, had just happened.


	2. Part One: Alice's POV

Hatter had never really fully considered Alice to be a sexual creature.

Sure, he'd had a few uncomfortable, inappropriate Ideas when he'd first escaped to Marmoreal and seen her in her proper adult size…but he'd attributed those to the relief of still being alive, as everyone knows that facing your own death makes you wish to partake in those Activities that most celebrate life. He refused to think of _her_ and _those_ _things_ together after that point.

Or if he did think of them, he refused to acknowledge it to himself.

Now, though, there was no denying it, even to himself. Alice was a young woman, fully grown, full of passion and muchness and power and obvious… _appetites_.

It was very likely she herself had no Idea what it she had done; the way her eyes had positively glowed as she'd plucked the fruit from his palm, and the brush of her fingers against the sensitive skin there. He'd involuntarily gasped at the contact, then forced himself to Banish the tempting Alice Thoughts that her innocent touch had risen.

He was very glad he had done so, for his gasp had brought her eyes to his once more. If he'd still be thinking _those_ Thoughts and she'd been Touching him like _that_ and she'd looked at him, he'd have fallen to the ground at her feet right there, and begged for mercy from her unconsciously sensual onslaught.

Relief was short-lived for the Hatter, however, as she then had the pear in her hand. She raised it to her lips, and he was certain that she'd simply take a bite, and then things would begin Moving at their normal speed again, instead of the seemingly slowed-motion dream-state Time had placed them in. She'd take a bite, the Moment would pass, and they could continue on their pleasant walk through the White Queen's gardens, no one the wiser as to his Inappropriate Urges.

Yet she didn't take that bite. Instead, she'd sniffed the pear, and nuzzled it against her mouth, her teeth grazing the outside of the skin. Her fluttering eyes and deep breaths called to mind a woman thoroughly seduced, and enjoying it quite well. He did not have the force of will to quash the Seduction Thought firmly enough before a strangled gasp escaped his throat, and he was _certain_ that Alice's eyes would snap open, and she'd inquire as to what was wrong, and _then_ what would he tell her? That the sight of her preparing to _eat a piece of fruit_ was the most Erotic thing he'd ever clapped eyes on?

If she hadn't believed him Mad before that, she certainly would after.

Curious eyes did not open, and no inquires as to his health were made. Alice was too focused on the pear. She finally, finally took a bite, and it was small and hesitant, her teeth not quite using as much force as they needed to break the skin. Like a virgin lover's first touch, he mused, a bread-and-butterfly strength caress. The Thoughts he needed to be Not Thinking in Alice's presence were unstoppable now, and his stomach churned in anticipation of her next bite.

Ladylike restraint was thrown away violently as she began devouring the fruit. Hatter supposed her would have been startled at the sudden change in demeanor if he hadn't been so incredibly aroused by it instead. He felt himself hardening rapidly beneath his trousers as he watched her destroy the pear, and he forced himself to stay perfectly Still as her movements finally slowed down. A split seed, undoubtedly rent in her frenzy, sat on the outside corner of her mouth, and she lazily licked it away, swallowing it down before her eyes slid open, a satisfied haze heavy on her features.

 _She swallowed the seed down._

He knew he was gaping at her, but he couldn't change his expression, not for any reason. If he dared move at all, he would fall upon her like a ravening beast, and take her right there, objections of the trees be damned!

Juice dripped from her fingertips, and he wanted nothing more at that moment than for her to present that hand to him and offer him a Taste.

"Thank you for the pear, Hatter." she said, and she curtsied at him, (why oh why was she curtsying; had she seen his obvious lust and thought to distance herself from him using the Proper, formal behaviors of Above society? Horrible, horrible Thought!) Then she turned and _ran,_ just as she had when the White Queen told her that she needed to be the one to decide, that she alone would be the one to fight on the field of battle.

Didn't she know that in this battle, he'd be there beside her? He watched the pear's core bounce along the ground, and he would have thought he'd dreamed up the whole incident, if not for the chewed evidence now at his feet.

"You are…most welcome, Alice," Hatter replied, (even Knowing she was no longer there to hear him) as he wondered what, exactly, had just happened.


End file.
